You caught my attention today, Granger
by Eccentric11
Summary: There's only so much differences between love and hate. Slowly, if you hate someone so much, love might find a way. But sometimes it just has to end before it even started, sometimes things are just not meant to be from the very beginning.


**Hogwarts Online Prompt for Friday, December 23rd:**

**"If you leave this room now, before we finish talking, I will never speak to you again."**

* * *

><p>"This is worth a perfect mark, I believe." Hermione scanned the parchment where she wrote her Muggle Studies essay on. "Wait, I think I should add something else… there. Now, do I have anything to do for potions? Hmm, I guess not." She knew there's nothing to do for potions; how could one Hermione forget to do anything? Of course she might just be making sure… or trying to find something to do, because someone else in the library is making her very nervous.<p>

"Screw this. Pansy, do my homework for me." Draco Malfoy, from across the library ordered.

"And what do I get in return?" Pansy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, do you want to help me or not?"

"Okay okay, calm down, will you? I was just joking." Pansy mumbled.

"Well I don't think it's funny." Draco pushed his books and parchment towards Pansy. "Now help me do my homework."

"Just so you know, I'm not good with this topic either." Pansy played with her quill.

"I don't care. I just need to get it done."

"But don't you need a good impression from McGonagall, just in case you get into trouble again?" Pansy started writing the title of the essay

"That's almost impossible… I won't bother trying."

"I don't think I can forge your ugly handwriting, Malfoy." She frowned. "You should ask someone else." She blatantly said.

"You're probably right, except that all of my friends seem to be dimwits, I just happened to ask you for help today."

"I'm not dimwitted, I just happen to not pay attention when this topic was being explained."

"Which means you're dimwitted. Give me back my parchment." Draco snatched his parchment back without looking at Pansy, but straight ahead, across the room. "I know someone…" Pansy followed Draco's gaze.

"We all know her, Draco, but she won't do your homework for you. Not everyone is as kind as I am to at least try."

But Draco didn't hear what Pansy said, he looked like he had been waiting for this moment, not of having this girl do his homework, but to start to talk to her- properly. He has to, one way or another say nice things to this girl if he wants her to do his homework, right? Right. But what does a third year student know? Not much, yet.

"You caught my attention today, Granger." Draco had his hands together and put them just underneath his chin. Hermione just looked at him weirdly.

"So?"

"That's an achievement." Draco clapped and gave his popular smirk. He would've been the ideal guy for every girl in Hogwarts if only he changed his personality.

"Not for me." Hermione was still cold. Draco quickly snapped back to reality.

"Erm, look , I need your help to do my homework." He said matter-of-factly.

"Figures." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Hey, this is important for me!" Malfoy looked offended.

"Which makes it none of my business."

"You're not the only brains in Hogwarts, Granger." He threatened. "You're the Gryffindor, aren't you supposed to be the nice one?" Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"Not to you I'm not." He made Granger roll her eyes.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be fair as well?" Draco raised one of his eyebrows.

"Not doing your homework for you is being fair, Malfoy."

"This is ridiculous." He shook his head.

"…and a waste of my time." Hermione added.

"I just need you to do my homework, so I can leave a better impression of myself on McGonagall."

"Very honest, so no. Why should I? Excuse me, I'm done with my homework now, and I have to go to sleep."

"You'll regret not helping me. I would've owed you one, and well who knows what I might do for you."

"You would do nothing for me! You're just a bully, Malfoy." Hermione gathered all her books and stood up.

"If you leave this room now, before we finish talking, I will never speak to you again." Draco pointed his finger at Hermione.

"My pleasure." She squinted her eyes, and left. Draco sighed. He was confused. His homework was not done at all, and he found Hermione Granger to be someone, although despicable, very admirable. Whatever it is, he turned his back and found Astoria Greengrass instead.

"You caught my attention today, Gr-Greengrass."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated. :D<strong>

**-Somehow this fic is like a metaphor of the actual Dramione in the HP series as I pictured it. Like there had always been something between Draco and Hermione but he couldn't express it and so they settled with being rivals-and Draco ended up with Astoria instead.**


End file.
